The past hurts
by Galaticx
Summary: When a new character comes into our story of GI JOE Snake Eyes finds more out then he wanted to. More of his past comes to him and the thing is it comes faster then a spitting cobra lunging at its prey. Let's just hope he's not the prey. Rewritten as a GI JOE Renegades Fic
1. Even Monkeys Fall From Trees

**~The Past Hurts~**

**Summary: When a new character comes into our story of GI JOE, Snake Eyes finds out more than he wanted to. His past returns to him faster than a spitting cobra lunging at its prey. Let's just hope he is not the prey.**

**Prologue: Even Monkeys Fall From Trees**

Shadows covered the harsh terrain of the desert, allowing me to blend in better. The men still chased after me with unrelenting perseverance. I burst through a sand dune, and still I made no sound. The night was the perfect cover for me, not that I don't know how to hide any other time.

I dare not look back. If they are still on my tail they could catch up when I try to look. I can't be caught! I can't go back there! I have to find him!

They have been chasing after me for so long. I never get a break anymore, but I still run like the Devil's on my heels. I can't be captured again. There is a crack in the earth ahead of me. If I can just jump over it I will be safe, I would escape for good!

I jumped a great length. Top that, COBRA.

XxX

I look at the sky, crossing my arms in attempt to gain a little warmth. I remembered all the memories from this past month. All the risks I have taken just to find him. Just to find my son I have taken a hundred risks to find one man. One man who probably deems me dead. Well, if you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub. Nothing comes without its risks. I learned that a long time ago. I made so many mistakes, would my son take me back? Even monkeys fall from trees, I hope he understands that saying. Hopefully the apple did not fall far from the tree and he will understand all of my actions.

Lost in thought I did not see the asphalt road ahead of me. That is, until I saw light. The sudden flash of a car's headlights scared me, could COBRA have gotten over here? Would they find me and take me back to that cursed place? Would they kill me? So lost in my frantic thoughts I did not realize the car stop. I see know that I was not such a fool as I thought.


	2. The Father of a Ninja is a Ninja

**~The Past Hurts~**

Chapter One: The Father of a Ninja is a Ninja

"Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" Duke called out. Ripcord looked at the man in question. He dressed weird, but it looked kind of… familiar. Black was the base of color. All of his clothes had some black on it. Red went over the black, like etchings of scales. His visor was a dark shade of gray and silver went down three fourths of the way, becoming slimmer as it traveled down. A sword was on his back, the handle covered in snakeskin. Around the hilt were fangs of some sort; all chained together as one and each the same shade of ivory.

"Hey, dude, we're talking to you." Ripcord knocked the man on the head. This caused him to lash out. He grabbed the soldier's arm and slammed him over onto the ground, flipping him over his shoulder. A small 'ouch' could be heard a few second later.

"Whoa, calm down." Duke motions copied his words. The man looked at him, his eyes invisible behind the visor. "Who are you?"

"Kobura o haki, Spitting Cobra." The now named man said.

"Spitting Cobra?" Ripcord asked from his spot on the ground.

"Hai."

"Well, Spitting Cobra, we will not harm you." Duke held out his hands, showing that he held no weapons. "Do you…" He was interrupted by Roadblock shoving open the door to the Coyote.

"What is goin' on out here?" His deep voice startled the three men. Spitting Cobra backed away, stepping on Ripcord. Tunnel Rat sniggered at the other's pain.

"How do you like being the one picked on?"

"Not enjoying it…" Ripcord's pained voice came.

The entire team of the JOEs was standing outside the Coyote. Each of them paid no attention to Spitting Cobra before something happened, something that shocked the entire team.

"F-father?" Snake Eyes reached out to the man. "Is that you?" Everyone stared at the ninja in shock. Then they looked at Spitting Cobra.

"FATHER?" They all yelled simultaneously.

"Hai. It is me Snake Eyes."


	3. IMPORTANT

I'd just like to explain, Snake Eyes talks in this because it's just a headcannon. It also mixes a bunch of the different G.I. Joe universes together, and, in some, Snake Eyes just has a vow of silence, not that he can't talk. With how I see him, he would surely talk to his father.


End file.
